


Distractions

by NaGaKi108



Series: NSFW Sanders [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: Logan had searched everywhere… except for Anxiety’s room.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Anxiety wears a skirt and pole dance and Logan is weak
> 
> Prompt on Tumblr  
> (also if you find something wrong with the fanfic please let me know!)

Logan had been looking for his boyfriend for nearly 45 minutes and he was surprised at his own lack of vision. He had searched everywhere… except for Anxiety’s room.

He opened the door to find that the darker trait had changed his space to fit that of a dance studio. That in itself wasn’t exactly a surprise; Virgil enjoyed dancing when he felt his emotions were getting the better of him, but Logan had never seen his boyfriend wear a skirt to practice pole dance

"Well this is a surprise.”

“Logan! What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t find you, so I was worried” He let his eyes roam all over his boyfriend, the skirt was long enough to cover whatever underwear the shorter one was wearing but it still left enough white skin to be observed “Don’t let me interrupt you, I’ll just sit over here”

Virgil pouted, staring at his boyfriend slightly nervous. He knew he was good at pole dancing, that wasn’t the nerve wracking part, but the fact that Logan was looking at him like a predator was slightly distracting.

He got back into his initial position and continued on with his normal routine. He could feel the music on his bones, making him spin around the pole and use only his leg strength to keep himself on it. He was upside down when he caught a glimpse at his boyfriend and saw Logan palming himself on top of his pants. A flush covered his face and, still upside down and grabbing the pole with both hands; he uncrossed his legs and stopped the routine to storm up to his boyfriend.

Virgil sat down on Logan's lap and kissed him fiercely, the bespectacled trait grabbing his hips and pushing him down making a moan escape.

“ _Stop_ ” kiss “ _Distracting_ ” kiss “ _me!_ ”

Logan just chuckled, starting to mark Virgil’s neck and enjoying the small gasps and sighs coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He let his hands map every inch of skin that the skirt allowed and, at Virgil’s nod, push his hands under the skirt. Honestly Logic knew he wouldn’t find boxers, Anxiety’s routine had a lot of parts where the shorter boy was upside-down

“Really Virg? Panties?”

“You weren’t –ngh, do that again” Logan smirked, still marking Virgil’s neck “You weren’t supposed to see the full routine, aah, God, Logan”

The logical side chuckled; Virgil was allowing him more space in his neck and if things keep going that way the shorter one would end up with a collar of hickeys. It made him feel satisfied, that others would know Virgil was his

“Maybe we should move this to your actual room”

“Yours”

“Too distracted to change it back?”

“Your, anh Lo, You-your fault for teasing”

Logan stood up, Virgil holding himself up by wrapping his legs around the teacher’s waist, and smirked. He was going to spend the next two days with Virgil, and nothing would stop it from happening.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr!  
> https://analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com


End file.
